A convergence system refers to a system that includes capabilities that otherwise are provided by separate systems. For example, a Gateway Destination PC/TV system, available from Gateway 2000, Inc., provides for both computer and television capability. Rather than requiring users to have a separate television and a separate computer, convergence systems such as the Destination PC/TV system permit users to utilize both television and computer capability within a single system. Multiple devices are brought together in the single system which typically makes use of one display. For example, at a basic level, users of a convergence system may alternate between a television environment and a computer environment on the same display. The television environment may, for example, include radio-frequency, satellite, cable, or digital television. The computing environment may, in addition to running computer programs, access a wide area network such as the Internet.
The multitude of television channels coupled with the multitude of internet channels accessible in a convergence system can be overwhelming to users. Managing the many channels and events available from the different sources is inconvenient and often difficult for users. The problem with multiple channels and sources in convergence systems is that present systems are unable to include both television channels and internet channels in a single user interface. For example, a PBS station can be available on a TV channel and on a cable channel as well as on a PBS internet web site. However, present systems cannot include these three PBS channels in a single channel list because present systems are unable to include both television channels and internet channels in a single user interface. In order for a convergence system to be truly useful to the user, the convergence system most be able to seamlessly combine channels from the television with channels from the internet in a single environment.